


if i could only have my two front teeth

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: then i could wish you, "merry christmas!"
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	if i could only have my two front teeth

Young Louis Dupain-Cheng frowned as his older sister laughed at him.

"You're so cute, Lou!" Emma cooed, ruffling his soft black curls.

He batted the offending hand away, pouting as he tried in vain to fix his hair. She messed it up so badly, he was going to have to ask Maman or Papa to fix it again!

His pout deepened when Emma just laughed louder.

He wasn't gonna cry. He was a big boy now. 

"Emma," Maman's voice came from her and Papa's room, "are you bothering your brother?" 

"Yeah!" Louis answered before Emma could lie. (Not that she would, but she'd definitely omit some details. It's technically not lying...) 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Emma." Papa's disapproving voice answered in return. 

Now, it was Emma's turn to pout. "I was just joking a little." 

Maman came out of their room with a comb in her hand and a smile for her children, "I know, my sweet. But if Louis says to stop, you have to stop, okay?" 

Emma nodded obediently, "Yes, Maman." 

Maman kneeled before Louis to fix his hair. "Mon ange, smile a little for me?"

Louis grinned, showing off his missing front teeth.

Maman's smile widened as she fixed his hair. "Such a handsome smile, Lou. Just like your father."

Papa stepped out of the room, his tie still not being done. His hair was messy, but he still looked as dashing as ever. "I disagree, Buginette. Louis definitely has the better smile!" He reached down to take Emma in his arms, carrying her. "And you are the prettiest princess in all of the land, ma minette." He kissed her forehead with a loud smack, Emma laughed. 

Maman laughed along with her, standing up with Louis in her arms, kissing Emma on the head as well, and then kissed Papa.

"Come on, we have to get ready for dinner with Mama Sabine and Papa Tom."

"Okay!" Three voices chorused. 


End file.
